


Closer

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, Made For Each Other, Making Up, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Sleeping Together, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: “You still kissed me, in that rush you still came back and kissed me.” Even strokes his cheek and continues smiling: “I didn't have time to kiss you though.”Isak’s lips curve into a crooked smile and he looks at him saying a bit coyly: “Well, you can now, if you want.”Their morning doesn't start in the best way but seeing each other after that is even sweeter then.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that in the middle of everyday life challenges, they will still find their way to be so good to each other.

Even is walking home, it's been quite a long day and he just wants to get soon there, to Isak. The way this day started has been bothering him all day, making him a bit restless in a way he knows won't go away before seeing him, hearing his voice. They have been sending a few texts but those won't deliver the nuances of Isak's voice or the tiniest shifts of his expressions so that Even could really know how his day turned out to be. 

****

This morning started in its usual way, yet the way Even will never get used to, not when he gets to have it like that. Meaning, in the most mornings it's him, waking up first to their alarm, reaching for the phone in order to silence it. Then he takes in the sleepy boy close to him, warm, soft and so very much asleep. Even smiles and squeezes him even closer just for a moment, nuzzling his forehead gently with his nose, breathing in the sweet, familiar scent of him, Isak. That’s something to appreciate and adore, not something to be taken for granted. 

Even knows he needs to wake him up and he blows Isak's hair covering his eyes and adores the way he wrinkles his nose for that. 

“Babyyy, you need to get up now.”

Isak snuggles up even closer to him if possible and his voice is soft with sleep when he begs: “Can I have five more minutes?”

Even huffs for that, kisses his nose and looks at his phone answering: “Maybe you can have that, it's just half past seven, your classes start at nine on Tuesdays anyway.”

Isak sighs happily kissing Even's chest before he suddenly goes rigid, jumps from the bed and curses: “Fuck, fuck, fuck today starts at eight, we have that important lab, I told you Even!”

Then things escalate quickly from that, Isak running to find his clothes, brushing teeth and Even makes some coffee quickly for him. Even remembers Isak telling about that lab with enthusiasm yesterday but he can't recall him saying it’d start earlier. 

He tries to give Isak a mug with coffee while he asks: “Are you sure it starts earlier?”

Isak rushes past him ignoring the mug and retorts: “I'm sure Even, I even asked you to set the alarm earlier.”

Fuck, he didn't hear or acknowledge it then, he would remember if isak had asked. He tries to give the mug again while he says: “I really don't remember you saying that.”

Isak takes his backpack from Even’s other hand, rushing to their hallway and shouts: “Either way I gotta fucking run now.” Then he rushes back, like remembering he's forgotten something, pecks him quickly and then he's gone. Leaving a confused Even to stand there with that mug still in his hands. 

Even abandons the mug on the cupboard and sighs. He’s a little bit irritated, to himself for obviously not having listened carefully enough, although Isak could have checked if he had set the alarm if he wasn't gonna do it himself, he thinks. But mostly he's just sad that isak had to start his day this way, not having time even for his morning coffee or showering let alone for their morning cuddles. 

Even’s classes will start just at eleven so he wanders to their bedroom and sits on their bed for a moment. He notices his notebook has fallen on the floor and picks it up absentmindedly. He takes in the latest picture he drew the other day, sleeping Isak. How peaceful he looked that morning, so soft and relaxed. 

Then he sees it, a note under the drawing with Isak's handwriting: 

I love the way you see me, I love the way you make me feel. I love you. 

He can't help smiling when he traces the outlines of the infinity symbol Isak has drawn after his note. His sweet, sweet boy with that beautiful mind of his. He sets the notebook on the bed and reaches for his phone.

Even texts him even though he knows Isak won't probably be able to answer: 

‘Did you get there in time? I'm sorry you had to run <3’

When he's walking to his classes his phone bings and it's Isak: 

‘Everything went ok’

‘You didn't get any trouble for being late?’

‘Nah, sorry for yelling to you’

‘It's okay’

‘It's not’

‘I love you’

‘<3’

‘<3’

 

Then they are obliged to pay attention to their classes again but Even can't help thinking about Isak's day from time to time. He hopes Isak was able to find that enthusiasm he had for the subject yesterday, his poorly started morning not having an effect on it. 

****

Finally he's at their front door, opening it carefully in case Isak is having a nap. He lets his backpack and jacket fall on the floor and walks further. There he is, sitting on their bed that notebook in his hands. Just seeing Isak makes Even sigh contently and when Isak lifts his eyes Even smiles and greets him: “Hi baby.”

Isak looks at him softly yet something vulnerable in his eyes and answers barely audible: “Hi.” Then he glances the notebook and then Even again. Even walks to him, sitting next to him, leaning on him a little and sees that Isak is looking that drawing of himself asleep. 

Isak swallows and moves closer starting to play with the strings of Even’s hoodie and Even melts for that, warmth gathering into his chest in a form of an overwhelming tenderness. Isak could as well be playing with his heartstrings when he looks at him and whispers his eyes glistening with emotion: “I wanna be worth of how you see me.” 

And no no no, that’s not allowed, Isak thinking somehow less of himself when he's that constant beauty in his life, the main reason for his smiles. Even needs to get that through so he cups Isak's face with his hands gently looking right at him and says: “You are the most beautiful person to me, that you are, my person.”

Then he is being hugged so tight, Isak murmuring into his ear: “I'm not even sure I asked you about the alarm, I think I just thought of saying it and then forgot. I'm sorry for being shitty to you, when I needed to hurry. 

Even hugs him tighter too, strokes his hair and answers: “It's okay baby, it might have been me too, not registering your words.”

Isak pulls back a little and says: “You need to call me out when I’m being unfair.” 

“You still kissed me, in that rush you still came back and kissed me.” Even strokes his cheek and continues smiling: “I didn't have time to kiss you though.”

Isak’s lips curve into a crooked smile and he looks at him saying a bit coyly: “Well, you can now, if you want.” 

They meet in the middle, Isak wrapping his arms around his neck while Even pulls him into his lap and it's a kiss of many things at once. Their lips are moving slowly, softly never stopping and with each touch there's a new meaning. They kiss each other hello, I'm sorry, I'm happy you are here and mostly just what is underneath it all, their kisses saying it over and over again: ‘I love you’. 

Isak holds him even tighter, buries his face in his neck and says in a soft, quiet voice: “Closer.” 

Even hums for that, moves his hands a little putting them under Isak's hoodie, caressing his back and then pulling him as close as possible. He brushes his neck with his nose and breathes him in. 

“Closer”, Isak sighs in his ear again and Even knows, he just knows because it seems there's no way to be close enough. 

“Yeah?”, he still asks. 

“Yeah”, Isak breathes into his neck. 

Everything after that is tender and slow, Isak lifting his arms so that Even can pull his hoodie off, then his shirt, Isak doing the same for him their eyes never leaving each other. It's about being close, to feel and connect to one another. 

It feels like forever, then again only a second, time losing its meaning when they are just lying close to each other under their duvet. It's just them, nothing more, nothing less and Even wishes this very moment could freeze in time. When it's them, captured in their own private world in which it's impossible to say when one ends and another begins, intertwined with each other, nothing separating them. 

They are holding each other, feeling their hearts beating against one another and just breathing, taking in the scent of them, together. When eventually their hands start to caress, lips brush where they can reach without breaking their tight embrace, it's still quiet and unhurried. 

Their lips find each other and share sighs and silent promises when they are rocking together, slow and perfect. When Even feels Isak's breath hitch a little, the air leaving his lips heavier, he cradles his face and looks at him. Isak keeps his eyes open just for him, letting him see how right they are, how good. Even kisses his face all over through it and when it then hits him he shuts his lips against his, Isak's arms never letting go of him. There's nothing quite alike, when you can lose yourself yet be so safe at the same time. 

When they then go to shower, eat supper, get things ready for tomorrow, it's mostly hand in hand. Tender little touches are given whenever they pass by, kisses to the shoulders, hugs from behind, fond smiles and when Isak tells about his studies that sparkle in his eyes, there's not a chance not to fall in love with him some more. Even’s heart is full.

He can't help thinking when he gets to look in those green, soft stars just before falling asleep, that yeah, that's something to never be taken for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3


End file.
